Random Inu Ficlets
by killertrees
Summary: Drabbles and Ficlets mostly centering around InuKags. Most will be rated G. Most will be a pile of fluff.
1. About Love

**Disclaimer for all Fics: I don't own InuYasha, but I do own my fanfiction. Please don't plagiarize, it's stupid and annoying.**

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Kagome and InuYasha spying in the bushes...what else is new?

**A/N: **Spoiler for "Miroku's Dangerous Confession". However, the scene is tweaked for my enjoyment and horrible very plot-less fluff.

"_Oh wow! He proposed to her!"_

"_He poses a what?"_

Kagome smiled. Sometimes she forgot that her feudal era friends didn't know about terms used in her own era.

"He proposed. In my time it would mean they're going to get married...or...uh...mate." She tried to simplify.

"Keh, like Sango would ever mate with that perverted monk." InuYasha said, scrunching up his face.

"She always gives him a bad time, but I think she secretly likes it. Besides, they're in love!" Kagome sighed with a dreamy look on her face. She had been waiting for the day her two friends would finally get together.

"They are not in love, Kagome. The only thing Miroku loves is Sango's butt."

Kagome glared angrily at half demon. "Oh, what would you know about love?!"

InuYasha gave Kagome a meaningful look. She immediately regretted where the conversation had led. Of course he knew about love.

Their last thoughts before walking back to the village were:

Of course he knows about love, he can't stop thinking about Kikyo.

Of course I know about love, I can't stop thinking about you, Kagome.


	2. Hypotenuse

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Kagome thinks about the triangle in her life.

Kagome stared at the wall of the classroom. She had finally gotten some time away from the feudal era in order to catch up with her studies, but the feudal era was all that occupied her thoughts.

Or specifically, certain people in the feudal era. Kagome knew that he was with her at that very moment. Just before she had taken the leap into the well, she had caught sight of a soul collector floating over head.

She sighed. He would have to choose between them eventually. Kagome knew that she would be crushed if he didn't choose her, but then she could be rid of the three sided love mess she was trapped in.

"Kagome, please give me the value of the hypotenuse." Her teacher called out, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Oh, how she hated triangles.


	3. Butterfly Kisses

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Kagome finds a very exhausted InuYasha as she returns to the feudal era one day. Mindless Kag/Inu fluff.

Kagome emerged from the well to a beautifully bright and sunny day in the feudal era. She hefted her oversized yellow pack over the edge and set it on the lush green grass in front of her. The small plop it made as it landed on the ground made her smile as she giggled a little. It reminded her of the weight of the large bag and its modern era contents that she knew her friends would be milling around in shortly with amazed looks on their faces. Of course, InuYasha would be the exception: in and out, a few cups of noodles stored happily in his grasp.

The thought of her dog demon companion made her smile even broader as she lifted herself out of the well after her pack. She knew he would be near by ready to pounce on her the moment she thought he might have forgotten her promised return time. As she gazed around taking in the warm summer weather her eyes fell on a large lump of red fabric housing the very entity occupying her thoughts. He seemed to be in a deep slumber curled up against the bottom of a tree, his body facing the well.

Kagome was almost stunned when she saw him. It was never like him to let her catch him sleeping, and the rustle of her climbing out of the well surely would have pricked his sensitive dog ears. She tread over to him and softly dropped to her knees. She noticed how bedraggled his red haori looked and even with his eyes closed she could see the dark circles adorning his face. He and the rest of the gang must have had one tough and long battle during her three day absence. She hoped that the others were alright.

As Kagome reached out her hand to shake the poor dog demon awake, she found herself instead running tentative fingers down his cheek. Despite the conditions in which he'd been living his skin was surprisingly smooth and soft to her touch. He looked serene and at peace curled under that tree, the weight of his sorrows removed from his shoulders during the few blissful hours he slumbered. Kagome almost laughed at the way his ears twitched every so often when a flying bug decided to attempt a landing. She sighed and leaned down kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Kagome then stood and walked back over to the well, taking a seat on it's ledge. When InuYasha woke up he would hide his injuries, tell her all about a magnificent battle that the stupid girl had missed because of her "tests or whatever", drag her back to the village to help aide her friends with some modern medical supplies, and soon enough the search would continue. They would travel and battle, all of their adventures taking the most toll on the dog demon who always went a step farther then he had to in order to prove his strength...and protect his friends.

But right now, Kagome thought smiling again as a butterfly was shaken away by a small twitch of the ear, she would let him sleep. The weight on his shoulders could wait until tomorrow and he today would have peace, if only for a little while.


End file.
